


【法札｜莫薩、雙薩、雜魚Flo薩】棄稿合輯

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 棄稿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊過去法札深坑中的稿子，但目前沉迷RPS所以也沒有填坑的打算＊皆為未完成＊每一篇的主題都不一樣，注意標示





	1. 【法札｜莫薩】噗浪存梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊https://www.plurk.com/p/n0vucs  
> ＊米札xflo薩(馬尾ver)  
> ＊依法札設定為主，時空背景三小的亂寫一通  
> ＊半路拋錨

  
  


　　沃爾夫岡．莫札特—音樂界眾所皆知的超新星—灑脫、奔放的性格及其如天才般的音樂天賦讓當時的人無一不知曉他的名諱與作品。

　　喜愛享樂的他總是揮霍著得來不易的收入與親朋好友在家舉辦各種名目的音樂會，有時是新作發表、有時就只是想把大家都找來聽音樂，大部分的人都樂於接受莫札特豪爽的邀約，畢竟有得吃、有得喝，還有神才的音樂伴奏，運氣好還會聽到現場即興，何樂而不為？

　　但總有個人老是拒絕莫札特的邀約，十次邀請有九次會被拒絕，剩下的那一次是邀請函根本沒有送到本人手上。

　　如此難搞的人正是宮廷樂師——安東尼奧．薩里耶利。

　　打從莫札特受到賞識後，與他不對盤的薩里耶利儘管早已被神才的音樂所俘虜，但在與羅森伯格背地裡對莫札特做了不少小動作後，對方仍豪不在意的發送邀請函，自尊心高的薩里耶利就是無法拉下臉來參加自己也很期待的神才音樂會。

 

　　今日一如往常的，薩里耶利再度收到了莫札特寄來的邀請函，他皺起眉頭把垂掛在臉龐的髮絲塞回耳後，靜靜地拆開被過量星星符號裝飾的信封袋、緩緩掏出自帶香水味的信紙。

　　「……這次的理由是新作啊。」薩里耶利熟練地跳過莫札特對自己的花式問候語及過度美化的稱讚詞後，準確地捕捉到他所要的資訊，「新作是嗎……等有公開發表的時候再……」

　　完全不考慮要參加的薩里耶利正打算把邀請函收回信封時，突然發現信紙的角落寫著小小的一行字：「此樂譜為贈友之禮，故無公開發表。」

　　這對早就是隱性莫札特粉的薩里耶利而言可說是晴天霹靂。

　　他雖然抗拒著在公開場合跟他有不必要的接觸，但每當莫札特有新的樂曲或是歌劇新作時，薩里耶利永遠都不會錯過首演。而本人主動寄過來的書信（包括邀請函）及出版的樂譜總是被大師仔細地保存在櫥櫃中，夜深人靜時還會拿出鋼琴譜彈奏一段，讓自己縱情的沉溺在神才譜出的音樂中，搞得自己滿身是汗、無法自拔的想再多聽一些。

　　薩里耶利意識到自己如果錯過此次邀約就會永遠失去一聽莫札特新作的機會，這可讓一向冷靜穩重的樂師長慌了手腳。

　　「神啊！該如何是好……無論如何都不想錯過，但如果跟那傢伙正面碰上……」在房裡焦急的來回踱步，薩里耶利啃咬著被顏料染黑的左手指甲苦惱的左思右想，「好想去……但不能被認出來……認出來……有了！」

　　大師一撇房間角落掛著的黑色大衣後腦中閃過一個激靈，他想他知道該怎麼做了。

  
  


★☆★

  
  


　　時間很快就到了莫札特自家音樂會的日子，儘管神才的住所不是多廣、多大的貴族豪宅，但仍大的讓他能夠裝下這些邀請來的賓客。

　　「感謝您的蒞臨！阿瑪迪斯·莫札特在此為您效勞！」莫札特一如往常的在門口蹦蹦跳跳的迎接賓客，他毫不在意禮節的擁抱連名字都喊不出來的紳士，或是擅自親吻攜伴而來的淑女，但沒有人會對他生氣或是不滿，他可是那個莫札特啊！

　　儘管每個人都需要出示邀請函才能入場，但仍有許多薩里耶利沒看過、甚至根本是平民的人也來排隊入場，不禁好奇起莫札特是否真的認識所有人。

 

　　「在這裡放我下來，午夜再來接我就好。」

　　「是的，主人。」

　　為了避免被莫札特認出自家馬車，薩里耶利特地在一百公尺外就下車。

　　他有些心虛的跳下車後，緊張的把連帽斗篷拉的死緊，撥了撥沒有綁起、四散在臉旁的黑色長髮，慢慢的走近莫札特宅邸，跟在隊伍後頭緩緩前進。

　　「歡迎歡迎，我的朋友！」「啊啊！威廉伯爵！恭候多時，快進去拿杯酒！」「夫人還是一如往常的美麗動人呢！」

　　隨著莫札特的聲音離自己越來越近，薩里耶利捏著邀請函的手也開始冒出冷汗。

　　他的腦中早就閃過無數轉頭就跑的想法，要他趕快離開這個罪惡之殿、不要再讓自己深陷其中。但他就是無法抗拒自己對音樂的愛好與追求，當他真的下定決心要脫隊逃離時，薩里耶利的手已經被莫札特緊緊握住。

　　「晚安這位朋友！」

　　「呃……晚、晚安。」儘管自己並不是個好的演員，薩里耶利仍壓低聲音彆扭的禮貌問候，小心的把自己的臉孔隱藏在過長的瀏海之下。

　　他低著頭把手上的邀請函拿到神才演前晃了晃，也不管對方到底有沒有看清楚，馬上就衝進屋內，留下還沒搞清狀況的夫妻倆。

　　遠離莫札特後薩里耶利才終於撫平情緒的長舒一口氣，他開始研究起莫札特家的宴會廳，雖然沒有過度奢華的裝飾但充滿個人品味的亮麗裝潢仍讓大師忍不住瞇起眼，他總是不能理解這傢伙到底在想些什麼。

　　「先生，幫你把大衣掛起來？」

　　「不了，我這樣很好。」

　　把僕人打發走後，薩里耶利拿了一杯飲料找了個不起眼的角落窩在那裡，都已經走到這一步他可不想讓任何人破壞他的好事。

 

　　大約又過了三十分鐘的時間，越來越多的賓客擠在室內七嘴八舌的聊著天，明明宴會都還沒開始，已經有人喝的爛醉且開始扯著嗓門唱起歌來。

　　「真是太沒規矩了。」坐在角落冷眼旁觀這一切的薩里耶利淺嚐一口手上的調酒，平時他是滴酒不進的，但這裡居然沒有提供任何無酒精飲品，他覺得自己之後得匿名跟這位粗心的主人建議一下。

　　「各位朋友！讓大家久等了！」突然一陣金色炫風衝進了人群之中，身著閃亮華麗大衣的音樂神才一蹦一跳的走到擺設在宴會廳中間的鋼琴旁，朝眾人擺了個招牌的敬禮姿勢，「音樂會現在開始！各位盡情享用手邊的餐點吧！」

　　似乎早就吃起來的眾人拿起手上的酒杯對著莫札特歡呼，目睹猶如狂歡酒會現場的薩里耶利再度興起逃回家的念頭，不禁懷疑自己真的是來聽音樂的嗎？

　　這時莫札特輕快把自己滑進鋼琴椅上，修長的手指放到黑白分明的琴鍵上後便自顧自的彈奏起來，琴音一響所有人突然很有默契的同時閉上嘴，連端碗盤的碰撞聲都瞬間消失，每個人都專注的聆聽神才為今晚所獻上的第一首鋼琴協奏曲。

　　熟悉的音符如有生命般躍進薩里耶利的腦海中，他閉上眼讓自己沉浸在莫札特所譜出的樂曲之中，他感受到對方投注在這支曲子中的情感隨著琴音沁入他的心扉，明明是相同的旋律、相同的曲調，與自己的彈奏相比是完全不同的感受。

　　薩里耶利再度強烈的意識到兩人間懸殊的差距時，有如大夢初醒般坐直身子大口喘氣，滿身的冷汗幾乎要把身上厚重的衣物浸濕。

　　在此同時莫札特也結束了他的演奏，他站起身對著瘋狂鼓掌的人們鞠躬敬禮後馬上又坐回椅子上開始彈奏下一曲。

　　就像是彈上癮一樣，神才不停的演奏自己的各式曲目，他甚至還隨性的邀請來參加音樂會的小提琴家跟合唱團一起上台表演。

　　儘管早已微醺的小提琴手在酒精的作用下拉出了一首惡夢，但莫札特仍怡然自得的完成他完美的演奏，底下的人們依然陶醉在天籟般的樂曲。

　　被莫札特的音符連續轟炸的薩里耶利幾乎無法克制的思緒，他抱住自己的身體沉迷其中，任憑腦中化身為人的音符簇擁著自己身體、踐踏他的理智、愛撫他的身心。

　　薩里耶利不懂自己為何一聽到莫札特的音樂就會出現這麼多荒唐的幻想，失去對自己身體控制權讓大師慌亂的跳下椅子，他跌跌撞撞的衝出宴會廳後不顧自己根本不熟悉宅邸環境，逕自把吵鬧的人群及不絕於耳的琴聲拋在腦後。

　　「太……太多了……」身體還沉浸在方才的愉悅之中，滿身是汗的薩里耶利虛脫的跪倒在地，散亂的黑髮披散在臉旁，讓平時總是整潔自律的薩里耶利顯得狼狽不堪。

　　「薩里耶利？」

　　這時，一道熟悉卻又有些陌生的聲音在後頭響起。

  
  


★☆★

  
  


　　特製的信封上，上頭寫著宮廷樂師的名諱。

　　昂貴的信紙上，噴撒上些許莫札特的香水。

　　羽毛筆左右擺盪，刻畫上對薩里耶利的慰問及崇拜。

　　上百封邀請函中，只有一封是由音樂天才親筆寫下。

 

　　但薩里耶利從沒來過。

  
  


★☆★

  
  


　　「薩里耶利，怎麼突然跑出來了？」

　　「——！」

　　意料之外的人突然出現在自己身後，薩里耶利慌亂地想站起身卻又脫力的摔回地上，他不懂莫札特身為宴會主人怎麼會擅自離席來到這裡，更令人難以費解的是自己居然被準確的認出來。

　　「你、你認錯……」

　　「我是不會認錯薩里耶利的喔。」

　　試圖搪塞過去的樂師被莫札特強硬地打斷，不敢回頭的他可以感覺到自己被對方逐漸逼近的溫暖氣息給壟罩，雙肩被身後的人用強而有力的手緊緊握住，無論如何都逃不掉了。

　　「你今天終於出現了，我真的好感動喔！」莫札特一邊用輕快的語調說著，一邊緩緩地把薩里耶利用來遮掩面貌的兜帽拉下，伸手用纖長的手指梳理起對方柔軟、汗濕的黑色長髮，「你看起來很不舒服呢！我帶你去客房休息？」

 

　　「不……我很好……」

　　薩里耶利撇過頭不想讓對方看到自己的表情，但後頭的人顯然早就做好決定，方才的問句不過只是告知。

　　莫札特迅速的鑽到薩里耶利的左側臂彎裡把人強硬的架起來，右手很自動的搭在對方腰上彷彿兩人是熟識多年的好友。

　　不管薩里耶利怎麼出聲拒絕，莫札特都只是笑笑的敷衍過去，逕自拖著人走向不遠處的客房。

 

　　「好啦，就是這裡！大師請進吧！」

　　莫札特粗魯的把有著精緻雕刻的木門踢開後順勢將拒絕再往前一步的宮廷樂師推進門裡。

　　薩里耶利腳步踉蹌的跌進房內，在跟地板發生親密接觸前即時抓住身旁的椅子穩住自己，他忍不住回頭瞪視毫無禮節可言的音樂神才，但對方仍保持一貫的招牌笑容看著自己，讓薩里耶利沒來由的感受到一陣惡寒。

　　「我按照你的意思進來了，先生可以先回去招待客人，我自己能夠照顧自己。」薩里耶利終究是見過世面的人，他故作鎮定的站直身體、拉平衣服，一副無所謂的樣子，但直打顫的雙腿讓他自己都不相信自己。

　　莫札特沒有多說什麼，他只是默默地將門關上，把溫暖的光線留在吵雜的走廊上，而薩里耶利很確定他聽到房門被上鎖的聲音。

　　「莫札特？」越來越不安的薩里耶利抓緊身上的斗篷往反方向退去，「請說些什麼，這樣有些嚇人……」

　　金髮青年依舊不發一語的持續靠近薩里耶利，而已經無路可退的樂師將後背緊貼在堅硬的牆面上，他屏氣凝神的看著莫札特一臉默不在乎的伸手把玩自己胸前的黑色領花。

　　房間內的寂靜讓薩里耶利難受的渾身不自在，不管怎麼說他在宮廷中還是有一定地位的，這樣被動的等待對方發落自己可不是他的作風。

　　但當薩里耶利蠕動乾澀的雙唇想說些什麼時，莫札特卻像是算準時機般強硬地打斷他要說出口的話插嘴道：「原來大師還是有收到我的信呀。」

　　「呃……是，我一直有收到信。」不理解特地把兩人都關進房內的莫札特在想些什麼，此時還盡說些無關緊要的話，薩里耶利疑惑的微微偏著頭等待對方給他一個合理的解釋。

　　「大師，你知道我每次都會發出將近一百封的邀請函嗎？」莫札特似乎沒有要解答薩里耶利的疑惑，而是一邊用纖長好看的手指不安分地解開對方包裹嚴實的黑色大衣，一邊用輕挑的語氣自說自話：「我喜歡跟大家分享我的作品，我喜歡大家陶醉在我的音樂，但他們終究只是一般人。」

　　仍然摸不著頭緒的宮廷樂師微微的點頭示意自己有在聽，他有些不安地看著大衣被鬆開的領結後伸手想把厚重卻令人安心的布料維持在身上，但右手反被張大雙眼瞪視著自己的莫札特一把抓住，對方的臉上仍帶著一如往常的招牌笑容，只是那個被嘴角肌肉牽起的面容毫無笑意，反而令人不寒而慄。

　　「我一直深信只有薩里耶利能夠聽懂我的音樂，只有你可以讀懂我的音符想傳達的情感。」掐住薩里耶利的那隻手猶如鐵箍般用力到指尖泛白，而深陷進對方皮肉中的指甲讓樂師忍不住皺起眉頭卻不敢出聲阻止。

　　「可是你一直沒有來。為什麼？」莫札特踮起腳尖把臉更加湊近比自己高了半個頭的男人，他繼續用皮笑肉不笑的燦爛笑容詢問著對方：「為什麼收到邀請函都不來呢？只有薩里耶利的信是我親筆寫的喔！那些想告訴你的話看見了嗎？還是……丟掉了呢？」

　　聽聞此話，思緒靈敏的薩里耶利瞬間搞懂眼前的金髮青年究竟在生什麼氣。

 

　　但他仍然選擇沉默不語。

 

　　平時連親自到場參與的勇氣都沒有，此時此刻更不可能向對方解釋自己其實都有讀信，不但讀了還用精緻的木盒妥善保存，甚至還會在深夜時分拿起信紙細細品味上頭的字句。

　　這和他建立在大眾面前建立起與莫札特對立的形象差異太大，已經無法輕易退場的薩里耶利只能嘗試保持現狀。

 

　　莫札特見樂師長神情複雜的望向別處，他更加確信自己的猜測沒有錯。

　　神才似乎聽到憤怒的拳頭捶打琴鍵時所發出的震耳巨響從自己心底傳來，對大師崇拜的愛慕碎成千片，明明自己從沒做錯什麼、只是想用自己的方式享受人生及追求愛情，但他所愛之人似乎永遠都會離他而去。

　　「為什麼……為什麼……」莫札特低下頭靠在黑髮樂師的胸口，用嘶啞的聲音囁嚅著幾不可聞的問句後，下個瞬間他倏地揪住薩里耶利的領口把人拉起後再重重的摔在牆面，「為什麼——？」

　　「咳呃！」被突如其來的暴力搞得頭暈腦脹，薩里耶利還來不及有任何反應，只感覺到身上的大衣被扯下來扔在一旁

 

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果喜歡這篇，然後很想看後續的話，請在AO3或是噗浪留言告訴我。
> 
>  
> 
> 原本是想寫失戀的札特硬上大師啦  
> 但那時候還沒把開車技能點回來  
> 日子久了就懶得寫了XD


	2. 【法札｜雙薩】殺手AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊之前衝動之下要寫給阿星的文，直接胎死腹中XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> ＊班薩xFlo薩

 

　　『安東尼奧，我的小安東，不需要害怕，我在你身邊，一直都會在。』

　　『聽著我的聲音，聽從我的指令，不要有所猶豫，你是我的乖孩子。』

  
  
  


　　早晨的陽光從窗簾的縫隙鑽入昏暗的房內，打擾了熟睡中的男子，床上的男人咕噥著翻身躲避刺眼的陽光後，抱著被子繼續他的回籠覺。

　　這時從被窩中爬出一隻毛茸茸的橘色緬因貓，喵喵叫的踩上賴床的飼主臉上，他用多毛且龐大的身體不停的磨蹭男子的臉，最後直接趴在奴才臉上不客氣的舔起自己的肉球，完全不在乎會不會把負責放飯的人給悶死。

　　「莫札特！」不堪其擾的男人終於受不了大量貓毛堵住口鼻而坐起身子，他把與知名歷史人物同名的貓抱在懷裡吸了幾口後才甘願下床。

　　男子一邊打著哈欠一邊走進浴室盥洗了一番，把睡翹的黑色短髮梳理整齊後換上仿造中世紀貴族所穿的西裝，再回頭幫快餓瘋的莫札特把飼料盆填滿。

　　「我在用了，別抓了。好了！快吃吧。」

　　伺候完貓主子後，男子拿起桌上的手機查看今天的日程表，發現一封署名為兄長的信已經把今天工作的詳細內容傳給自己，男子簡短的回覆後開始為晚上的工作做準備。

 

　　「好了安東尼奧，為他們演奏最後一曲吧。」

  
  


★☆★

  
  


　　傍晚時分，一輛黑色藍寶堅尼跑車停在住宅區的馬路上，這個社區住的人大多都是中產階級的上班族，每天賣命上班才能養活一家大小，沒有多少人能負擔得起這種昂貴的奢侈品。

　　而跑車的車主毫不在意四周平民百姓的側目及竊竊私語，他逕自的下車後掏出手機開始撥起電話。

　　男人長得十分高大壯碩，臉上戴著墨鏡讓人看不清樣貌，額上俐落的短髮在頸後匯聚成一束馬尾顯得格外有型，他身上穿著同樣仿中世紀宮廷風的西裝，精緻的華服把原本就精壯勻稱的身體襯托得更加好看。

　　「喂？是我，我到了。」電話撥通後用不到三秒的時間就結束通話，他靠在車上一派輕鬆的等待時間過去，直到遠遠的看到身穿黑衣的男子揹著琴盒出現時才有下一個動作。

　　「安東尼奧！」男子用低沉的嗓音向對方揮手打招呼，來人一看到他馬上三步並作兩步開心的小跑步過來。

　　「弗朗切斯科！哥哥！」安東尼奧墊起腳尖與兄長交換了數個貼面禮後才滿足的恢復平常的冷靜表情，「咳—我想我準備好要出發了。」

　　「我知道你總是做好準備。」弗朗切斯科用難掩寵溺的神情肯定的回道。

  
  


　　兩人依序上車之後，藍寶堅尼發出震耳的引擎聲後眨眼間就離開這個平凡的社區，彷彿兩人從來沒踏足到這個地方。

　　「這次的工作跟以往差不多，雖然觀眾比較多，但你只要專心你的部分，剩下的我會搞定。」弗朗切斯科單手握著方向盤，另一隻手撥弄著垂在肩頭的馬尾，用低沉有磁性的嗓音安撫神情略顯焦慮的兄弟，他向來清楚他的幼弟總是在上場前擔心太多無關緊要事情，但這都不要緊，他會照顧好他的，一直以來都是這樣。

　　「嗯……我只是有點擔心……」安東尼奧低頭把玩自己的手指，滿腦子胡思亂想自己會失誤、出糗的畫面，雖然這一切似乎都

 

．

．

．

．

．

．

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果喜歡這篇，然後很想看後續的話，請在AO3或是噗浪留言告訴我。
> 
>  
> 
> 世界觀有點大，搞不定要怎麼寫，然後就卡了XD


	3. 【法札｜雜魚Flo薩】合理的交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊雜魚xFlo薩  
> ＊之前看阿星畫的圖，衝動之下想要寫，可是那時候開車技能一樣沒回來XDDD

 

　　滿是人群的宮廷舞會，身著華服的男男女女在動聽樂曲的伴奏下盡情舞蹈。

　　場中的人無一不拿著上好紅酒與身旁的人把酒言歡，唯獨本次宴會主角的安東尼奧．薩里耶利靜靜的拿著一杯清水站在角落觀察吵鬧的人群。

　　不時的會有人特地前來與德高望重的宮廷樂師長舉杯道賀，而禮儀得體的大師也會露出溫暖的微笑向來者致敬與客人寒暄幾句，儘管他根本不認識對方。

　　當身旁再度清靜下來時，薩里耶利又會恢復面無表情的模樣，好似眼前的一切都與他無關。

 

　　這時又有一名男子帶著兩杯紅酒怯生生地靠近薩里耶利。

　　這人的穿著品味與宮廷貴族相差甚遠，任何一位對服裝稍微講究的人都可以看出這件一點也不合身的禮服是用劣質的布料製成，雖然不知道這樣的人為何能到此處與自己敬酒，但薩里耶利不會拒絕任何有禮貌的人。

　　「大、大師……您就是薩里耶利大師吧？」來者用顫抖的聲音毫無自信地問著，並遞出手上的其中一杯紅酒。

　　薩里耶利有點訝異的挑起單邊眉毛望著此人，他還以為自己滴酒不沾的習慣已經是宮中常識，況且他的手中仍有一杯裝著清水的酒杯，難道這人想叫他一次拎著兩個杯子？

　　想到此處黑髮的義大利人忍不住沒好氣地笑了一聲，他環抱起雙手舉著透明的酒杯示意自己用這個敬酒即可。

　　但這名男人反倒在這方面堅持了起來，他沒有收回伸得筆直的左手反而又向樂師長靠近了些，仍然沒有自報姓名的男子低下頭用僅有兩人能聽見的聲音輕輕地說：「是那位先生叫我來這找你的，他還說您一定會接下酒杯的，我沒做錯吧？」

　　聽聞此話後，薩里耶利原本臉上好看的笑容瞬間跨掉，整個人也跟著緊繃了起來。他一把搶過酒杯後疑神疑鬼的看向四周的人群，又低頭抓住那人的手臂有些生氣的道：「誰跟你說這個的？你能證明什麼嗎？」

　　男子似乎早有樂師長會有這樣反應的心理準備，他一言不發的抬頭將杯中物一飲而盡，隨著深紅的液體退去，原本應該透明的高腳杯底部露出一個小小的黑色圖案，他將杯底秀給薩里耶利看後，順利的換取對方稍縱即逝的絕望神情。

　　「你想怎麼做？先說在這個場合及你支付給……那位先生的價錢是不能要求太多的。」薩里耶利故作鎮定的與男子談條件，他仍想保有一切的主導權，至少過去的破事選擇在此刻找上自己時他已經不是那名無力反抗的孩子。

　　「噢這是當然的，我不會為難大師的。」看似老實的男子乖巧的點點頭後用眼神示意身為地主的樂師長能為他們找個能一享片刻歡愉的好地方。

　　「嘖，跟我來。」薩里耶利把手中的紅酒一口吞下後，頭也不回的往前走。

  
  
  


　★☆★

  
  
  


　　當薩里耶利領著陌生男子進入無人使用的琴房並慎重地上鎖時，身後的人像是餓了三天的野狗般撲到樂師長身上，溫熱的吐息噴灑在薩里耶利耳上，濕軟的舌肉貼上白皙的後頸放肆的吸吮著，粗糙的雙手在高貴的禮服上胡亂搓揉，當他粗魯的拉扯做工精緻的黑色領花時，薩里耶利終於忍無可忍的拍開無禮之人的手並掙脫出他的雙臂。

　　「請、請你適可而止。這身衣服弄壞你是賠不起的。」方才灌下的紅酒後勁令薩里耶利暈眩不適，他強壓著反胃的噁心感維持高貴的姿態把被弄亂的上衣整理乾淨，並把厚實的絨布外套脫下來整齊的放在一旁的鋼琴上。

　　「按照規矩，我的下半身現在是屬於先生的。」薩里耶歷站直身體後，用纖長的手指優雅的展示自己修長的雙腿，略顯潮紅的雙頰看不出是酒精抑或是害羞所致，這讓試圖維持威嚴的樂師長毫無殺傷力可言。

　　「你有一小時的時間，除了插入之外隨先生高興。」

  
  
  
  


　　被壓在冰冷窗戶上的薩里耶利閉著眼睛忍受著陌生男子下流的上下其手，他似乎對自己不再年輕的身體很感興趣，不急著脫下薩里耶利的皮褲只是不停的用手揉捏軟嫩的臀肉，大手順著臀部的曲線延伸至被皮褲包裹緊實的大腿，男人的手不斷游移撫摸，不時地用指頭摳弄皮褲底下的嫩肉，接著他將手伸往前方毫不猶豫地將雙手插入緊閉的雙腿之間一路來到薩里耶利的私處。

　　原本整個人還因為酒精的關係而暈乎乎的樂師長在敏感部位被重重的按壓時，整個人如大夢初醒般抖了好大一下，他有些抗拒的扭了幾下臀部，但完全不妨礙身後的人持續隔著外褲揉捏他的性器。

　　「你……你不趕快處理自己，還有空閒胡、胡鬧嗎？」儘管男子觸摸他的私處是合乎規則的事，尊貴的薩里耶利仍嘗試用時間壓力提醒對方別浪費寶貴的時間，試圖讓他別再亂摸自己。

　　明明早已厭惡被連名字都不知曉的人擅自觸碰身體，但從喝下那杯酒後整個腦袋就暈乎乎的難以專心思考，體內像是有一把火在燒似的不斷向下腹蔓延，這時薩里耶利才意識到自己被擺了一道。

　　「你、你那杯酒放了……嗚—什麼？」薩里耶利的下身不可置否的在男人的觸碰下逐漸有了快感，但樂師長將這一切歸咎為被歹人下藥，他扭著腰想避開那人的手但反被對方重重的拍了一下屁股。

　　「大師別急，我知道您很久沒做這事了，是那位先生交代我放些助興的讓您放鬆一下。」男人在薩里耶利耳邊輕聲說著，濕熱的氣息惹的樂師長渾身顫抖不已，男人掏出早已充血硬挺的性器隔著上好的皮褲來回磨蹭薩里耶利渾圓的臀肉，頂端分泌出的液體在外褲留下深色的水痕。

　　薩里耶利羞恥的將臉貼在冰冷的窗戶上試圖讓情緒冷靜下來，但男人持續不斷的按摩讓下腹的慾火越燒越旺，他緊咬著下唇不斷壓抑著在喉嚨口打轉的呻吟。

　　突然身後的人猛地將陰莖擠進薩里耶利緊閉的大腿之間，下腹狠狠的撞上柔嫩的臀部，把人頂的幾乎要撞到玻璃，讓樂師長忍不住驚呼出聲。

　　「什、什麼？」薩里耶利低下頭看見男人的性器正在雙腿之間來回磨蹭胯部，男子如在做愛般以規律的速度持續抽插著腿肉、頂撞著後臀，因隔著褲子所以薩里耶利只能感覺到如隔靴搔癢般的觸感，已經被挑起的慾火使他無法克制的夾緊雙腿想得到更多的快感。

　　「大師夾的我很緊呢！這樣能滿足你嗎？」這時薩里耶利耳邊傳來男人低低的輕笑聲讓他瞬間意識到自己在做何等下流的事情，塵封心底的記憶一一浮現至腦海中，過去以謀生為由讓自己沉迷性愛、隨時為他人打開雙腳，好不容易脫離那樣污穢的自己，但現在的他……

　　「不……你放開我……我反悔了，請、請你現在離開……」薩里耶利將整個頭貼在玻璃窗上，清澈的淚珠不停落下，現在的他能盡情熱愛音樂還受人愛戴，他不該、不行也不能再讓自己走回頭路，「請停下……你—啊！」

　　但後方的男人當然不會在意音樂家細膩的心思有多痛苦，他一把扯開皮褲的褲子後將薩里耶利同樣挺立且濕黏不已的性器握住，不忘在對方耳邊低語著：「啊大師我可真粗心！您總是穿著這麼性感的褲子走來走去誘惑人，前面繃這麼緊當然受不了啦！」

　　男人不快不慢的套弄起手中的陰莖，挺腰的動作也持續進行著，隱約可以聽見被他困在懷裡的人拿出細碎的嗚咽聲。

　　「大師這麼舒服？這裡濕成這樣，褲子都弄髒了呢。」男子一邊促狹地說著，一邊把薩里耶利的褲子及底褲整件脫下讓他們隨意垂掛在小腿上，「來吧大師，把腿夾緊點啊！熱熱的肉棒這樣摩擦很舒服喔。」

 

．

．

．

．

．

．

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果喜歡這篇，然後很想看後續的話，請在AO3或是噗浪留言告訴我。
> 
>  
> 
> 其實我很不會寫這種題材  
> 所以寫不出來也是理所當然的ㄋσ ﾟ∀ ﾟ) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ


End file.
